You are my everything
by Mikoya
Summary: Un amour, deux hommes, une salle de classe. Cela donne...beaucoup de surprise et de ...plaisir ! Rating M pour petit lemon, mais rien de bien méchant hein :


You are my everything.

* * *

_**You will be my obsession.**_

Assis sur une table d'une salle de classe abandonné, seul, le jeune homme balançait ses pieds en rythme avec la musique, aussi triste et lente soit-elle. _Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. _Normalement, n'importe qui écouterait cette chanson pour un jour funeste et froid. Mais pas lui. Non, lui il l'écoutait parce c'était leur chanson. La toute première sur laquelle il avait dansé. Il s'en rappelle, très bien même. Refusant, puis acceptant, les deux hommes ont finis par ne faire plus qu'un, valsant avec harmonie. Souriant face à se souvenir, le jeune homme ferma délicatement les yeux, se délectant de chaque sons qui sortaient de son casque. N'importe qui que serait passé par là l'aurait surement prit pour un fou, l'aurait regardé, se serait questionné. Mais peu importe, personne ne venait jamais là. Sauf eux. Pour se voir en cachette. Pour être tranquille, rien que tous les deux, sans rien ni personne pour les gêner. Toujours perdu dans son monde, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement et grincer. Il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne vit pas le sourire amoureux qui ornait les lèvres du jeune homme. Deux mains vinrent lui enlever son casque puis lui cacher les yeux. Il sourit, sachant déjà l'identité de la personne derrière lui. Il enleva les mains, et l'autre vint se placer devant lui.

« Drago, j'aurais pu être un violeur ou un tueur, tu n'aurais rien entendu. Inconscient ! »

« Je savais que c'était toi, Harry. »

Le sus-nommé sourit encore plus en voyant son amant lui tirer la langue. Secouant la tête, il captura le petit morceau de chair, embrassant son blondinet -comme il aimait l'appeler- de toutes ses forces. Celui ci y répondit, passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, et en entourant de ses jambes son bassin. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, dans un silence léger, seulement entre-coupé de bruis de sussions et de petits gémissements plaintifs. Rouvrant les yeux, ils se regardèrent fixement, presque comme s'ils voulaient transpercer l'autre. Se collant plus au jeune homme assis, Harry caressa docilement la joue de son petit ami, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago. Il fit un petit sourire en coin, soufflant dessus.

« Tu m'as manqué Babe... »

Le nommé se mordit les lèvres, ses joues rougissants quelque peu. Son petit ami avait toujours les mots pour le faire rougir, gémir ou sourire. A croire qu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur alors que cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient. Au départ, ils savaient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Désir ? Amour ? Luxure ? Passant outre toutes ses questions, ils ont forgés l'impossible ; ils se sont désirés et aimés, comme des amants, comme des amoureux. Ils n'ont pas fait attention aux remarques, aux insultes, aux préventions. Peu importe, qu'est ce qu'on l'on en a à foutre des autres après tout ?

« Toi aussi Ry'. Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Harry sourit et prit son amant par les hanches, l'attirant à lui dans un geste purement possessif. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis repartit à l'assaut de celles de Drago. Celui ci passa ses mains sous la chemise de celui qui avait volé son cœur au premier regard, caressant frénétiquement sa peau. Bientôt, ce fut tous leurs vêtements qui quittèrent leurs corps, les laissant à nus, face à face, exciter comme jamais. Toujours assis sur la table, Drago s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry, s'y agrippant avec force lorsque celui ci rentra doucement en lui. Ils gémirent en cœur, et commencèrent à bouger les hanches en toutes synchronisation. Lorsque fut venu la fin de l'acte, que le summum du plaisir fut atteint, les deux se lâchèrent à peu près en même temps, gémissant et soupirant de plaisir.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Seul le silence lui répondit ; le dénommé ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime en retour. Rien. Et même si Drago sait que c'est difficile pour lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'entendre. D'en avoir le besoin. Les premiers jours, il avait été compréhensif, tout fraichement émoustillé par leur relation. Mais maintenant, il a besoin d'entendre ces deux petits mots. Même s'il sait que c'est impossible, qu'il faudrait une grande discussion pour que tout s'arrange. Alors il a abandonné, profitant seulement des tendres gestes de son amant.

« Je t'aime aussi Drago. Tellement fort Babe, si tu savais »

Le regardant surprit, Drago releva la tête, regardant son petit ami dans les yeux. Harry sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En fin de compte, il ne faut jamais se baser sur des évidences.


End file.
